My heart is Always yours
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Kagome is an average girl who loves her boyfriend very much, but when he moves away what can she do, her boyriends step brother and her best friend, Inuyasha tries to help her. What happens when her boyfriend comes back, but shes in love with another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is a new story. Based off an idea I had. To make it easier for you to understand. **

Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends since primary school, 3 weeks before she turned fifteen she was introduced to his step-brother Kouga. After meeting him, Kouga and Kagome hit it off, then they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this. Two years later hey start at chapter one.

Characters- Inuyasha

Kagome

Kouga

Sango

Miroku

Rin

Sesshomeru

Kagome's Mum (Tori Higurashi)

Inuyasha's Dad (Inutashio Takahashi)

Kouga's Mum (Sera Muchisho-Takahashi)

**So yeah that pretty much it. I'll post most of the time. I'm gonna really like this story. Its Original so yeah : ) in the next chapter, I've already written it but there are some spelling errors and since ive already uploaded its like BLEHH Ceebs. Xx**

**IILWV**


	2. A Different Start

**Hey guys, I know this may seem weird, but I was thinking about writing another Inuyasha story, but this one would have no Edward or Bella or any other character other than the ones in the show. Maybe a few randoms too. But I had a sudden urge to write a different story, I will continue with my other Story Forbidden Love, but I will also do this story too. So this is Chapter 1 of My Heart is Always Yours.**

_**Chapter 1- A Different Startc **_

_**2 years ago**_

_Today is the day. I told myself over and over again, everyday I would tell myself this, I would tell myself this because I was in love with a boy. I would tell myself that I would tell him but I couldn't ever bring myself to do it._

_I swung my left leg over the bed and walked over to my closet opening the door to pull out a blue singlet and, black mini shorts, I put on my blue converse and brushed my hair. I jogged down stairs and grabbed and apple from the bowl of fruit on the bench, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I jogged down the steps of the shrine, grabbed a bite of my apple and started to jog down the road when someone tooted. It was him, I stopped._

"_Oi, wench, what are you doing?"_

"_Jogging" I blushed._

"_Get in the car" _

_I jogged around the car and jumped in and smiled._

"_What are you smiling at Kagome?" He asked._

"_Oh, nothing" I grinned wider._

_**Today**_

"Sango, hurry up"

"I'm coming Kagome" Sango walked down the stair case with a dark blue dress her hair in a bun with 7 strands curled she had a side fringe. Her lips were a blood red with purple eyes shadow she had blue high heels. I was in awe she looked gorgeous. She grabbed the deep blue masquerade mask from my grasp and placed it on her face and clipped the two black clips just behind her ears. She smiled, and laughed at me.

"What?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, just wish you would come to the high school masquerade. He would be there" She nudged me with her elbow, I just blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh well, I have homework to do and stuff like chores as well" I tried to think of an excuse not to go.

"I know Kagome, I'm not trying to force you, I'm just saying"

"Yeah but…"

"Okay Kagome, I'm off, don't do anything stupid, I'll text you if he comes, okay?"

"Yep" I smiled and went to walk up stairs.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango"

"Be good"

"Whatever" I walked up the stairs and turned left into my room. My walls were a coffee colour, I hated it, although I couldn't paint it a different colour, I still hated it.

I laid on my bed and started to fall asleep, my eyes jumped open. I looked at my clock.

"Hmm, why am I so tired? Its only 7.30" After that I fell asleep.

The door slammed open and there was blubbering. I got out of my bed and walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes, Sango was taking off her shoes and taking off her mask.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her.

"Oh nothing" She looked up smiling wiping her tears away.

"Sango, you're crying, there is obviously something wrong" I stated the obvious and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl then playing with it in my hands.

"I said, that there is nothing wrong, Kagome" Sango said again, she jogged upstairs still crying.

I took a bite out of my apple and started to walk over to the couch. I turned on the T.V

"_**Hi, I'm Sarah Hurisha from Hurichugo Studios here in the small town of Shurigama, just 213km from Tokyo with the billionaire Inuyasha Takahashi talking about his fathers recent death and how he, not his older brother Sesshomeru, ended up with the family business" **_

"_**Hello Inuyasha, tell us a bit about yourself"**_

"_**Uh, well I'm 17, single, for you ladies, and I just recently became a billionaire"**_

"_**And how does this affect your personality?"**_

"_**In no way hopefully" **_

"_**And how are you coping with your fathers recent death?"**_

"_**No comment"**_

"_**So I take that you have been taking it hard"**_

"_**I said no comment wench"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I called you a wench, are you deaf?"**_

"_**No"**_

I turned off the T.V it got me annoyed how nosey people are even to the most famous people in the world. I frowned and took another bite of my apple then threw it in the bin. It was now 12 am and I was getting very tired but I didn't want to sleep. I walked outside and frowned when I saw a red convertible zoom past with music pounding out of the stereos. I went back inside and walked up stairs. I opened Sango's door and frowned she was asleep but her pillow was wet, she was crying.

I turned around and opened my door, my window was randomly open, I walked slowly toward the window.

"Kagome"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and walked backwards.

"Why are you screaming stupid?" It was Kouga, I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry you scared the shit out of me"

"Well I'm sorry too" He kissed my forehead then my cheek then my lips which were partially open, he slid his tongue in my mouth and began to explore my mouth, then I did the same. The door opened and Kouga pulled away, I sighed.

"Yes Sango" I hissed.

"Sorry, I heard you scream, Kouga can you use the front door"

"But that's boring" he sighed and his tail swished. He ruffled through his short brown hair with his hand (yes he has short hair).

"I don't care if that's boring…"

"But it's the most convenient thing to do" Kouga mocked.

"Oh god Kagome, he is so frustrating" Sango stormed out of the room.

"Now where were we" Kouga leaned down and pecked me on the lips. He licked them when I pulled away.

"Kouga can you stay the night?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Do you mean…"

"NO, I just want you to sleep over, nothing sexual" I stated not giving him the wrong idea.

"Hmph, fine" Kouga took of his top and his pants leaving him in his boxers and made his way over to my bed, he jumped on it.

"I'll be right back" I grabbed my pyjama top from my chest of drawers and walked into my bathroom. I took of my shorts and my top and put on my pyjama top. I walked out and I heard a little growl from Kouga's throat. I smiled.

"You look…sexy" He smiled and ran to me. I didn't see him coming until he picked my up bridal style and kissed me, tenderly.

"I love you Kagome, more than anything in the world" He kissed me again.

"I love you too Kouga" He let me go and I made my way over to my bed. I lifted up the doona and hopped into the bed. Kouga followed. I rolled over to face my right wall and Kouga hugged me. He snuggled into my neck and nibbled lightly on it.

"Night Kagome"

"Good night Kouga" I replied I slowly dozed into a sleep.

BZZ BZZ BZZ

I jumped awake, Kouga tightened his hold on me. I smiled lightly.

"Kouga, Kouga baby. Get up" I whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm" He groaned and kissed my neck. Then let go and go out of the bed. He went to the closet and grabbed out a shirt of his and a black pair of jeans. He slid them on the grabbed a pair of his blue skate shoes and grinned a toothy grin at me.

"Baby" I whispered in his ear after I walked over to him. " I love you" he kissed my neck once more than jumped out the window and land o the balcony.

"I know that there is no point in this, but no one knows about us yet, and we wanna keep it tat way right?" he asked giving me a big wolfy grin.

"Yeah I guess"

"Babe, what's the matter?" He asked jumping back through the window and holding onto my waist.

"I thought that since we have been dating for you know, 6 months now, we could let people know" I smiled lightly then it turned into a frown when a growl escaped from his throat.

"I understand babe, and we can show how much we love each other today" He grabbed my hand and jogged down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Kag-" He stopped, his eyes widened when he saw Kouga and me standing there in just my underwear and a top.

I stood in shock.

"Hojo?" I asked, my eyes widened as he threw the bunch of roses behind him. He hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Uh, I should be off" He said quietly, and he walked over to the pavement. "Bye Kagome, Kouga" He nodded and walked away.

"You knew he was here didn't you?" I asked infuriated with Kouga.

"Why are you made at me?"

"Why do you think? He didn't mean any harm Kouga, what's your problem?" I pushed him.

He growled and grabbed my wrists in a tight hold. His eyes turned a blood red.

"K-Kouga" my voice shook.

BZZ BZZ BZZ

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine" I smiled lightly, wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Are you sure?' Kouga kissed my cheeks, tears were streaming down them, and I was gasping for air after each touch.

"I think you should leave" I said, quietly tears still falling from my face.

"But Kagome" Kouga challenged.

"Please, if you love me you will-"

"I'll leave, because I love you" He jumped up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants out of the cupboard, his torso was bare he just glanced at me slightly before grinning, blowing a kiss and went to the window. He jumped down, I ran toward the window and saw him leave, I sighed with relief.

A knock on the door startled me I grabbed some shorts and jogged down stairs I started to walk slowly as I got to the door. I opened in and my mouth dropped…

**Cliff Hanger BIATCHES LOL joking. But yeah it's a cliff hanger. I hope you like the chapter. *smiley face* so yeah, gimme a response or an idea so yeah. What do you think about me doing the whole Kag/Kou first. Dw sometime the will be a Inu/Kag.**

**Anyway XX IILWV**


	3. A Sudden Surprise

**Hey Guys, I'm gonna keep posting on this. I just wanted to clear some things up. When Kagome said we've been only dating for 6 months to Kouga, she was dreaming. They have actually been dating for 2 years. So yeah. Chapter Two of My Heart is Always Yours.**

_**Chapter 2- A Sudden Surprise**_

After I gasped I smiled at the person standing at the door, before leaping into a hug.

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey Inuyasha" I smiled at him, I hadn't seen him in 3 weeks.

"Happy Birthday" He kissed my cheek, and handed me a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"What is it" I asked grabbing it from his hands.

"A surprise" he said bluntly. I looked at him, he seemed nervous. He placed his left hand in his jeans pocket.

"How about a hug?" I asked, I hadn't hugged him in 3 months. I kind of missed him. We have been getting further and further apart.

He looked at me in shock and then wrapped his hands around my waist after I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggling into his neck. He shivered, I looked at him.

"I'm sorry about your dad" I said and he let go straight away."its nothing Kagome" He said looking away.

"But it is something" I said grabbing his cheek and making him face me, I looked into his eyes, I felt my cheeks going red. "I miss him" I said.

"Me too" He agreed and hugged me again. I embraced him again.

"Inuyasha" I let go of Inuyasha and looked at Kouga. He seemed mad, but was still kind of happy.

"Kouga, uh hi" he said. Inuyasha was nervous he wasn't normally like that but he was also annoyed that Kouga came along and ruined a good hug. Inuyasha and I used to like each other. It was so easy for us until I started to like his step brother. It is different between me and him now, more awkward.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Giving a birthday present to my best friend" Inuyasha stated.

I smiled at the thought of being his best friend, I sighed lightly and picked up the present. I began to unwrap it while the two argued. It was a little box, I opened the box up. A little sliver love heart locket. I opened it, a picture of me and Inuyasha inside of it. I closed it and looked at the back.

_Best Friends are the family you can choose yourself-_

_Kagome that's you and me-_

_My Sister-_

_XXOO-_

_~12/1/1998-7/6/2010~_

I smiled at the locket and placed it around my neck, I ran to the mirror above the kitchen sink and grinned.

"Its beautiful Inuyasha" I yelled.

He turned around and blushed slightly before standing his ground.

"I knew you would like it" He smiled a huge toothy grin.

"Hmph, I've got something better for you Kagome" Kouga walked inside and grabbed me by the waist, hugged me, then picked me up bridal style before running out the door with me in his arms. Even though he had me, Inuyasha and him had a type of rivalry that couldn't be replaced, I knew Kouga didn't have a present for me, in fact he forgot. But I played along with it, just so he could be filled with pride.

"Kouga, put me down" I said suddenly, I wasn't thinking when I said it I blurted it out. He stopped running and looked at me suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes" I said again, not using my filter.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Why are you so jealous of Inuyasha?" I said, this time thinking.

"Me, jealous, of a thing like him" He said.

"He's not a thing Kouga" I argued. "He's just like you and me he is normal, and has a heart too"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, he was keeping his cool.

"Because he is my best friend, Kouga." I looked into his eyes and he turned away.

"Best friend, you still love him" he growled, I jumped back.

"No I don't, I love you. I have since the moment I met you"

"Well I did get you a present, I knew you were wondering if I forgot" I blinked and mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry" I bowed my head, feeling guilty.

He grabbed my hand and placed something in it. I looked at the bracelet in my palm it had a wolf charm on it.

"Kouga, its beautiful" I smiled and took a better look, I handed it back to him. He looked at me in shock.

"Don't you like it?" His eyes widened.

"No I do, can you please put it on" I asked.

"Yeah" He smiled at me and put in around my wrist.

"Kouga, I do love you" I stated the obvious.

"I know, and I love you too, it sometimes looks like… never mind" He said then embraced me in a hug.

"I'm glad we are okay"

"Me too" He kissed my lips. My eyes widened, when Inuyasha walked up behind him with a girl in his arms.

"Hey Kouga" He said, calling him over.

They talked for a while before Kouga ran back over to me. I looked at him with curiosity dead set in my eyes.

"Kagome don't ask about it, its okay" I smiled at him and he picked me up and ran off. He laughed at me whenever I squealed.

"You should always warn me" I frowned, he smiled and kissed my lips, once again he slid his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues played with each other until I let out for breath.

"I love you Kagome"

"Love you too baby" I stated.

I walked off with him with my hand in his, he let go and placed his hand around my waist. We walked on the beach and he took me to his beach house. We walked in the house and the motion sensor lights went on.

I smiled at him and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist for a big hug.

"Kagome, I moving away"

"WHAT!" I jumped down and walked toward the door before turning around with tears flowing down my cheeks. "Why?"

"My dad has moved back to Tokyo, and wants me to move in with him, I agreed. You know I haven't seen him in two years now"

"Yeah I know, but you have a girlfriend now, or am I not that important to you?" I asked, the tears quickening.

"No No No, you are my everything, we can have a long distance relationship. And if that doesn't work out, I'll come back. And if you can't forgive me, than we can break up" He said it so simply, like it didn't mean anything to him.

"Don't you care?" I asked.

"I do care, Kagome" He walked closer and held my waist.

"Obviously" I said sarcastically, pushing him off

"What's your problem? You know I love you, right?" He said, questioning how much I felt for him.

"Are you crazy? I know you, I know how you work. Your guilt tricks don't work on me anymore" I walked to the door again and opened it.

"Kagome, wait" He called.

"No" I slammed the door behind me and I cried as I walked along the beach.

"Kagome, at least let me drive you home" He said grabbing me.

"I love you Kouga, I always will" I kissed his cheek. "But while your gone, I think we should break up" I said. I stopped crying and looked at him. His mouth was opened, his eyes were dead, they were as bright as they always were.

"Seriously?" He asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, seriously" The tears flowed out, he made no noise. Just stood there in shock.

"I'll still drive you home" He walked in front of me.

I followed him until we reached his car, which was always parked here. He opened his door and waited for me to get in. I opened the passenger door and looked at him, he was looking at me then he turned away and looked out the window. He turned on the engine and began to drive off.

"Can we have the radio?" I asked.

_If I ever right the story of my life,_

_ Don't be surprised if you're where it begins._

_ Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page _

_To the memories we made, while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me, _

_And I died inside the night you left me. _

_But I lived, oh how I lived _

_While you loved me_

I looked at Kouga, he sniffed loudly, I could see the tears flowing down his cheeks, I frowned. I felt terrible, I knew how I felt about him, I wondered if I made a mistake.

_I'd start with chapter one,_

_ love innocent and young, As the morning sun on new day. _

_Even though I know the end, _

_well I'd do it all again _

_Cause I got a lifetime in, _

_while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me, _

_And I died inside the night you left me,_

_ But I lived, oh how I lived, _

_While you loved me._

_I was born…_

Kouga turned off the radio and looked at me with a fake smiled.

"Kouga, I don't want this to get between us" I grabbed his fore arm and he pulled it away.

"I don't want it to get between us either, I just want to let you know, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I love you any less" he kissed my cheek. Then slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, I do love you Kouga"

"Well"

"Well what?"

"Will you go out with me again?"

**HIII- that chapter was awesome. What will she say…hmmm. Anyway the song in this is While you loved me- Rascal Flatts. Check that shit out… also Kagome is a singer/song writer and Inuyasha is too. Should I make them do a duet? Later on in the Story. Anyway xx**

**IILWV**


	4. The Answer

**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been busy doing Forbidden Love my other story. So yeah, this is Chapter 3 of My Heart is Always Yours.**

_**Chapter 3- The answer**_

I looked at Kouga and bit my lower lip he looked expectant, his look made my heart ache. I shook my head furiously and opened the door. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked quickly toward the door and opened it. I hadn't even realised I was crying, let alone that Kouga had left, I walked inside and flopped on the couch my legs over the arm rest and my fore arm over my eyes.

"Kagome, where's Kouga?" I looked up from my arm and smiled lightly before walking up to my room.

"I don't really know right now, on a fight to Tokyo maybe" I said looking at my mum.

She hung her head and I realised that she wanted to know what was going on between us, and what was going on with me, but I didn't want to talk so I went to my room and slammed the door. I laid on my bed and began to cry until I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of Inuyasha his head in his hands, his breathing was easy, my mum must have called him last night when she heard me crying. I sighed and he snorted, he lifted his hands from his head and looked at my, is eyes were droopy since he was still tired, he smiled lightly and moved closer to me.

"Your awake" He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face I blushed lightly, his touched made me feel warm inside. Then I remembered Kouga and tears welled up in my eyes.

"He left didn't he?" I asked, holding the tears back.

"No" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and hugged me, "He didn't want to leave without a goodbye" Inuyasha brushed the hair on the back of my head.

"When is he leaving?" I asked, feeling the wet patch on his shirt I sniffled.

"Tonight, but he wanted me to give you this" He let go of me and held out a piece of paper that was folded in half. I grabbed it quickly and opened it, Inuyasha coughed and walked out of the room.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Last night killed me inside and there is no other for me, so meet me at 9 at my house and I will say what I need to, for I love you always have and always will. Xoxox I hope you love me too._

_Kouga_

I sighed, and scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin at the corner of my room. I didn't want to hear it at all, not again. Inuyasha walked in, a sad look on his face, but a smile in his eyes. I laughed at his expression and he smiled.

"Come on lets go somewhere" Inuyasha said grabbing my hand, I knew he wanted to cheer me up but I really just wanted to be alone. Inuyasha's phone started buzzing, he frowned and answered it.

"Oh hey"

"Nah I haven't"

"Yeah okay, be there soon, ditto" Inuyasha's eyes glowed with a look I hadn't seen since, I bowed my head when I remembered.

"_Kagome" Inuyasha shouted from behind me, I turned around and smiled widely. He embraced me in a hug, but he was hiding something from me._

"_What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Can't hide anything from you can I?" He smiled lightly and kissed my cheek, his soft lips meet my ear. "Kagome Higurashi, I love you. And I have for a long time now" He pulled his head away from the right side of my head, he smiled but was blushing. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands and kissed him. Our mouths flowing together. I pulled away and smiled lightly, his eyes were bright and glowing. It was beautiful._

"_What does that mean?" He asked, but I just walked away._

"Who is she?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling in front of me he grabbed my arms and rubbed his thumb up and down them.

"I'm fine, you should go meet that girl" I said smiling.

"What girl?" Inuyasha asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"The girl… you were on the phone to" I said, looking at him confused.

"There was no girl Kagome, at all" He laughed lightly and walked out of the door, but turned around quickly and brushed his hair back. "But you could have just said no" He walked off down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, wait" He bolted up the stairs.

"Is that a yes?" He asked a grin forming across his flawless face, except for the black eye.

"Yeah, we need to catch up" I smiled and grabbed some clothes before beckoning for him to leave. When I walked out I slipped my hand in his, I walked down the stairs.

"Kouga" He looked at me, his eyes were red, but my grip tightened in Inuyasha's hand and he had noticed it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome…you?" he turned away. He started growling, I went to run toward him, but Inuyasha just kept hold of my hand, I looked at him, yearning to hold Kouga. But Inuyasha's face was solid, hard, lifeless and I knew what was about to happen.

"No" I said sternly, I grabbed Inuyasha's upper arm with my free hand and looked at him from the stairs. "Please" He kissed my forehead lightly and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome" He said, my eyes watered, he went to walk off, but I held on. So he picked me up and walked me out the door.

"Inuyasha, you betrayed me" Kouga shouted at him as he followed us out the door.

He put me down but still had a hold of my hand somehow, he squeezed it lightly and looked down at me and smirked, scoffing a little. I glared at him, he made it seemed like he had been wanting to do this for a while, maybe he was hurting, and I wasn't noticing. Now I was scared, what if this was the fight he had been waiting for.

"What do you mean I betrayed you?" He laughed lightly. "I told you about Kagome over the phone, what did you automatically think that she was yours for the taking?"

"Yeah, I did. You hadn't tried yet, so I jumped in. You didn't TRY" He yelled.

"Oh boy did I try" His face lightened and his eyes filled with multiple emotions. "I tried since I met her, and I told her how I felt, She just walked off. That just happened to be the day before you and your stupid mum arrived" He growled.

"What the fuck, she obviously doesn't want you" Kouga stated chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, 1. Because of Inuyasha 2. Because of Kouga. "You both think about yourselves, what about me. I don't need to be fought over, its flattering, but I hate it being you" I sobbed.

"Kagome…" Both of them chimed, it hit me at that point. They both loved me, Kouga as a Girlfriend, and Inuyasha as a Best friend, I just took it for granted.

"No, don't quietly Kagome me, I don't want this to happen, Kouga" I said sharply. "Go home"

I didn't know why I told Kouga to go home instead of Inuyasha, maybe I just needed that friendship. I was going to have a huge talk to Sango that night. Where was Sango? She hadn't come home, or she had and left earlier.

"Fine, but I hope you an mutt face have a great life" Kouga snapped at me. Inuyasha let go of my hand and looked me deep in the eyes and grabbed my cheeks and put his forehead on mine. His gaze was captivating, but then he broke off and walked away.

"Wait" Inuyasha stopped and turned around, he was on the shrine steps.

"Hn" Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Your just going to leave? Without goodbye, or a hug, just a stare" I bit my lip, Inuyasha was at my side. He started to kiss me, passionately. His tongue slid into my mouth and I grabbed his hair, pulling him in deeper for a more intense kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in from there. He nibble on my lip for air but to keep the fire and when we caught our breath we were kissing again, he let go of my waist and grabbed my waist lifting my legs around his hips. He pushed my back up against the wall and started kissing along my collar bone.

Someone cleared there throat Inuyasha stopped kissing me and looked down the stairs, I was blushing furiously.

"Sango" Inuyasha said, disappointment and frustration filled his tone, it was dark though.

"You guys looked like you were almost going at it" She winked and walked up the stairs, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, Inuyasha's gaze followed her.

"Hey" I smiled, blushing furiously still planted on the wall. I realised Inuyasha's hands were on my butt, I giggled. Inuyasha and Sango raised their eyebrows.

"Hello, well I'll leave you to it, Miroku will be coming up soon, so unless you want him bragging about this moment for the rest of the year, I'd put her down for the moment Inuyasha" Sango gestured at the grunting at the car. Inuyasha let me down and kissed my neck while we waited for Miroku to hurry up so we could get back to kissing, this was over 2 years worth of intense making out to make up for. Inuyasha nibbled my neck, I felt all his teeth like he was going to bite me, but Miroku got out of the finally.

"He's coming' Inuyasha kind of growled but snickered at the same time.

"Yay" I whispered.

Inuyasha pushed off the wall and leaned next to the railing opposite of me, he looked at me like he wanted to leap on me and kiss me. I had to admit I wanted to the same, no matter how guilty I felt about ditching Kouga.

"Hey guys, you looks mischievous" Miroku laughed and winked and me "Does Sango have something planned for me?" I yelped when he grabbed my butt I slapped him in the face and Inuyasha almost went him. Miroku raised an eyebrow and then looked at us.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ohmigod, you have that, I just made out with Kagome look on your face, the one Kouga used to wear all the time" Miroku stated.

"Miroku"

"Hmm?" He looked at Inuyasha, who's fist was clenched.

"Shut up" He sniggered at the black haired monk scurrying away, he opened the shrine door to be yanked in quickly by Sango, who smiled guiltily.

"Where were we?" Inuyasha walked toward me and kissed my jaw line while picking me up and placing me back on the wall I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him lightly at first but the tension just built up again and he kissed me deeper then before, his tongue now caressed the inside of my cheek and played with my tongue. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that it felt right. I felt him pull away, a little moan escaped my lips I yearned for more.

"Kagome, I still love you" He said, his lips meeting mine again. My heart stopped beating, I knew what he wanted, but I didn't. Or did I? I was really confused, I didn't want Inuyasha to be with anyone else but me, but then if I didn't love him, I had to make him move on. I was so confused.

"Inuyasha, I…" I tried to speak.

"Kagome" he laughed when he spoke my name. "I don't expect you to answer me now, or return the feelings right now, but I want you to answer just one question. When I told you I loved you all those years ago, why did you just walk away? You just left me there, confused"

I sighed but kissed him lightly.

"Can't walk away now can I?" I laughed, but his eyes were hard, he wanted to know.

"No you can't" He yearned for the answer.

"Because, I loved you so much, just the kiss I thought would ease your mind" I said, quietly tilting my head down, but Inuyasha caught my lips with his and started to kissing me again."The worst part about that sentence was the part when you said you _loved_ me" He sighed and kissed me again. I felt like I hurt him, but I didn't let it show.

"Mm, boy I love how you smell" He said and kissed me again.

"Inuyasha, this isn't right" I said.

"What?" He let me down slowly and backed off.

"Inuyasha.."

"How is this wrong? Did I cut you? Was my kissing to much?" He sighed and punched the wall next to my head making me jump.

"I just broke up with Kouga" I said lightly.

"So? Give me a chance Kagome, I can be so much better than him. Please, Kagome" he kissed me softly, so our lips just brushed.

"Give me time, I guarantee I'll be yours" I promised, my lips meeting his I kissed him intensely.

"How long?" he asked after the kiss.

"A couple of months, give or take, maybe" I rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Oh please Kagome" He swiped my hand away. My wrist started aching but I ignored it. But when it became too much to handle I looked at my wrist, Inuyasha had a tight grip on it.

"Your hurting me" I said and he let go, gave me a quick swift kiss and walked away, I slid down the wall and held my head in my hands. I thud on the ground made me jolt my head up.

"Kouga, I thought I told you to…" I was interrupted.

"I know you told me to leave, but I missed you. I love you" He went to kiss me and a squirmed.

"No" I said sternly.

"Hmph, dog breath huh?" He smirked and stood up jumping off the railing and landing on the ground. I decided to head inside, lay on the couch. Slob around, ignore everyone.

"Shit" I remembered Sango and Miroku, maybe I could sneak passed them, Who was I kidding.

I opened the door, Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch making out. I walked passed them quite easily, I went for the stairs.

"Kagome" Sango blushed when she saw me.

"Shit" I said again, turning around and looking at the pair, now walking toward me.

"You and Inuyasha, finally. He's always loved you, he won't shut up about you, ever man" Sango nudged the yapping monk in the ribs with an hard elbow to shut him up, she could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked wrapping her arms around Miroku's waist.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I had both of them throw themselves at me today, and I rejected both of them" I said solemnly.

"Not from what I saw out there" Sango blurted out.

"You saw" Miroku smiled.

"Yeah well, I did end up rejecting him, I said for him it would take me a while to get over Kouga, but then Kouga comes up to me, goes to kiss me, and I don't feel right under his touch. Sango is there something wrong with me?" I started to sob. Sango walked over and hugged me.

"No, of course not babe" Sango reassured me.

"Once you have a taste of the dog man, you can't go back" Miroku said advertising Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Sango snapped.

"Look I'm gonna go to my room, don't disturb me. Please" I begged, I made my way into my room, the white carpet soft underneath my now bare feet, I flopped on my bed, I hit something hard that made a grunting noise.

"Ouch wench" Inuyasha sat up after I jumped back and pressed my body against the wall opposite the bed.

"Inuyasha?" I said quietly. _So much for alone time_ I thought.

"Yeah, Kagome. I acted wrong outside, I wasn't expecting you to just welcome me with open arms and all but, at least a little bit of love you…" I leaped on his kissing him, I pushed him down and my legs were on either side of his hips, his hands made their way down to my ass. We stopped kissing and Inuyasha took off his shirt, I kissed his chest lightly and then kissed his lips again. Inuyasha flipped us over so I was underneath him. Inuyasha's body was in between my legs, he started to take off my top. I pushed it down, but he lifted it over my head quickly.

"Inuyasha" I said quietly, his ears twitched indicating he was listening, his gentle lips caressed my stomach "I'm not ready for this, so stop" I said firmly.

He nodded and made his way to my lips and just kissed me, he was so understanding, it made me wonder, Kouga and I never had done this. Sure we had made out and all, but never on a bed, so close to sex.

"Sorry" he made out in between kisses. He kissed my neck made his way onto my jaw line, to my chin then he kissed my lips, before standing up and putting on his shirt, he headed toward the window and opened it.

"Stay" I made out, still out of breath from all the kissing we had done. I rolled onto my side and patted my bed.

He just nodded took off his pants and shirt and made his way over to the bed. When he got to the bed, he laid down and wrapped his arms around my bare stomach, he kissed the back of my neck down to my shoulder until I fell asleep. Maybe even after then.

**Hello, big chapter. Twists and turns. Well, I would like 2 reviews please. Thank you.**

**IILWV**


	5. Oblivious

**Hello, I just want to let you guys in on something. When I say I want two reviews, you don't just have to keep it to two. :P Anyway Chapter 4 of My Heart is Always Yours.**

_**Chapter 4- Oblivious**_

I woke up to Inuyasha's lips on my neck like how I fell asleep, I wondered if he had been like that all night just kissing me. I suddenly stiffened, my eyes widened too, I was in bed with Inuyasha, I told him to stay. But why?

"Good morning beautiful" He kissed my cheek and stood up grabbing his jeans. He turned and faced me, I rolled over and face him. His body was so… muscular, his six pack although noticeable wasn't sticking out, he had his right nipple pierced now, when he lifted his arms up to put on his t-shirt his biceps rippled, they had doubled in size.

"Good morning" I said, looking at Inuyasha do up his zip on his pants. He smirked.

"Like what you see Kagome?" He chuckled and his eyes glowed. He was happy and I could see it in his eyes.

"Uh…" I couldn't answer, then I started to giggle, he smiled and walked over to me.

"This is nice" Inuyasha grabbed a strand of my hair and twisted around his finger. "Its all I really wanted"

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was referring to that strand of hair.

"You" He kissed me, only soft not so deep and intense. He waved and bolted out the window which had been open the whole night, I must've felt the cold since he was there. I shivered, goose bumps formed on my arm.

_**Knock, Knock**_

The door opened slightly, it was Sango, I could smell her new perfume. I was nice sure, but over powering.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah" I hopped out of bed and grabbed a shirt, putting it on I stared out the window, Inuyasha was singing a song I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and ran over to me.

"Fine" I smiled, I felt really good. I went to walk out of the room, and she grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure?" I groaned.

"Yes, Sango. I'm sure" I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bright and wide, my hair not messy, I smiled and got in the shower.

I got out of the shower, Miroku was on the couch and Sango was cooking breakfast, I walked back into my room. All I was in was a towel, I searched through my drawers, my matching red poke-a-dot undergarments, a red three quarter tank top, black fabric mini shorts and a pair of lack converse. I opened the door to Inuyasha with a hand full of roses, I gasped and grabbed them, sniffing them, admiring the scent of the beautiful flowers.

"Hi" He smiled and kissed my cheek, knowing that Miroku and Sango were watching over the back of the couch, pretending to eat their breakfast that she made.

"Hey" I mumbled as he kissed my lips, Sango cheered and Miroku started choking on his food. We laughed, he was so happy.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Park" I mentioned instantly. He just nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs. Sango and Miroku faced the T.V now, guilty looks on their faces, Miroku was still choking, Sango just kept nudging him to shut up.

"WE are going out, tell my mum Sango" I grinned and walked out the door Inuyasha following not too far behind me.

"Okay, my car" he smirked and winked at me. I blushed, the roses were still in my hand.

When we arrived at his car he practically jumped in, then jumped back out, opened my door and waited for me to get in. I laughed and kissed his cheek hopping in the car and shutting the door. He got in the car and started it up. It was a Audi R8, a beautiful black slim line car V8 FSI engine, how I knew this. Inuyasha yapped on about it the whole car trip.

"We are here" He smiled and got out of the car, once again opening mine before I even got out.

I walked with his through the forest type area, where we stopped was a guitar and a mat.

_Oh shit_ I thought to myself, I wanted to tell him something, but he was going to serenade me with a song, I inwardly squealed. He raised an eyebrow, make that outwardly squealed.

"Come" He gestured with his finger to move closer to him and the closer I got to him, the closer we got to the mat until we were face to face on the mat gazing deeply into each others eyes. I turned my head away and he sighed.

I heard Inuyasha tune the guitar slightly, before strumming it once or twice with his fore finger, when I looked at him he was sitting on the tree, strumming once or twice every now and then.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Tonight, a candle light the room_

_Tonight, there's only me and you_

_Your skin is like gravity_

_Is pulling every part of me_

_I fall, you and I collide_

I started to remember Kouga, and all that we went through. Our first hug, our first kiss. It seemed to played out to be real.

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah_

_If you tell me that the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters is my life_

_Is you and I tonight_

Then I started to look at Inuyasha, his eyes were close and his lips mouthed the words as each one came out, he opened one and smiled when he was singing, he was so intense, so immersed in what he was doing, I smiled, but he had close the eye that was open before he could see.

_Our eyes close, the candle burns away_

_But I know the fire still remains_

_This love is all we need_

_We fit together perfectly_

_I fall, you and I collide_

I remembered Inuyasha and I first meeting, only five years old. We were forced to sit next to each other. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, until a week later. He said sorry for being so mean and I forgave him, so when the bullies teased him on the play ground, I stood up for him. We became best friend instantly.

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah_

_If you tell me that the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters is my life_

_Is you and I tonight_

I dozed off into our fourth year of school, when we had to dance with a partner, Inuyasha went to the teacher and asked to dance with me, he said yes. I was blushing so much at that point in time. He grabbed my hand in his and held onto my waist, he began to blush so did I. We waltzed around the room until we were on the floor laughing collapsing from dizziness. After that day, Inuyasha looked at me differently, didn't treat me like how he treated Sango, not as a friend but almost like something more, if a guy looked at me even once, he would talk to them. I never knew what about though, just a talk I thought.

_I wanna see this through_

_I'm gonna give it all to you_

_Tonight, a candle lights the room_

_Tonight, its only me and you_

At one point in that year we played truth or dare, he was dared to kiss Sango by Miroku. But he refused, he was dared to kiss Rin but he refused, no-one dared him to kiss me though. But I knew he wanted to kiss me, hold me, even at that age, it radiated off of his skin, his smile, his eyes. I laughed when Miroku kissed Sango after being dared to pick his nose and eat it, which he didn't do, thank god. After that we all went home, Inuyasha invited me over to his house for the first time. When I arrived it was huge, although empty, quiet and alone it had a woman's touch. Inuyasha never talked about his mum, EVER, so I took this as a opportunity to ask, he walked me into his room. Big, double bed, with a white dresser against the black walls, the white curtains stood out, but it looked good. I wondered about his room now. If it had changed, I never went to Kouga's, he didn't want me there.

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah_

_If you tell me that the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters is my life_

_Is you and I tonight_

_Just you and I tonight_

_Just you and I tonight _(A/N: there is meant to be background stuff at the end, but he is singing it so there isn't)

When the song finished and I snapped out of my memories, each one fading.

"Remember in fourth grade" I blurted out.

"Yeah, when Miroku kissed Sango" He laughed and jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah and when I came to your house for the first time"

"When we danced around the class room like idiots"

"Yeah, that year was the first time I met your family" I smiled at him, he didn't he stiffened, the thought of his family obviously pained him, not only that, but with the recent death of his father, and Kouga's mother taking all the money in the family. I never like Kouga's mother she was always stuck up and rude to me, until I started dating Kouga, then she had to be nice, otherwise Kouga would threaten to move out, I laughed at the thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at me, almost in tears.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was thinking" I said getting closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well did you hear me?" He said, his voice low, but full of anger.

"Not exactly" I said.

"I said, it was the year I told you about my mother" I gasped, I was taken aback he never talked about her, like I mentioned before EVER. For him to say that made me proud but sad at the same time.

_I walked around the room, admiring how elegant it was, a picture on his bedside table sat there, a young woman with long black hair, in a beautiful pink silk Kimono, next to her were two silver haired boys, one with dog ears in a red kimono and another who looked much older in a white kimono with silver hair and pointed ears. The other person in this picture was a man, tall, smiling, cheerful. Happy. He had silver hair too that was put into a high pony tail. I picked it up and looked and the amber orbed boy, Inuyasha._

"_Who is the lady in the picture?" I asked, looking over to Inuyasha who was picking out clothes in his wardrobe, except he stopped, and started to shake._

"_WHAT'S IT TO YOU?" He shouted at me, he turned around and he was in tears. I ran over to him and hugged him, I never saw him so upset over one question._

"_It's okay Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me about her, you must love her so much" I said stroking his hair while hugging him._

"_I'm sorry, its just a really touchy subject" He sobbed into my shirt._

"_I can tell" I said._

"_She's my mother" He coughed out in tears._

"_She awfully pretty" I said, almost crying myself "Where is she?" I asked._

"_In heaven" He looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips, it was salty from his tears, but still very sweet. He blushed._

"_How?" I asked another question._

"_When I was little, my mum was driving me and Sesshomeru to McDonalds for some lunch, and a demon jumped on the cars bonnet and my mum swerved and hit a tree, my mum was bleeding seriously from her head, but she said it was okay, she was fine. The demon ripped the door off its hinges and clawed her multiple times, my seatbelt got stuck so I couldn't help her when I should have Kagome. He left her there, bleeding. Sesshomeru got out of the car and grabbed her phone, but I knew it was too late, her sweet lavender scent had almost disappeared into nothing, and I could barely hear her heart beat anymore" I hadn't realised it, but midway through I stopped breathing and was in tears myself. _

"_So I broke my way through the buckle of the seatbelt and jumped out of the open door to see her, she was cut really bad and she was coughing up blood. I knelt down to her in tears but she just smiled at me and said 'Inuyasha, you're my son no matter where I am, and I will be proud of you your whole life, I'll watch over you. Because Inuyasha, you are my life my world, my reason for living is you. If I hadn't had you, I would be nothing. I love you Inuyasha, my Inuyasha. My son' and she died" He cried, Sesshomeru ran into the room, eyes wide and he just stood at the door._

"_Did he just?" I nodded. "Well you must be very special and important to him then" he tried to smiled, but it turned into a messed out snarl looking thing._

Inuyasha was in tears on the ground after he said that.

"I remember" I said, holding him close to me.

"Why Kagome? Why did she leave me when I was so young? Doesn't she love me" He said, now he was laying down on the ground, huddled in a ball.

"I don't know why Inuyasha, but just because she left, doesn't mean she loved you any less. She obviously loved you more then anyone else, and I don't even know her" I stated, I was trying to comforting.

"Come with me" He grabbed me and picked me up bridal style and started running. I looked up at him, he stopped crying, or he was still I just didn't see it because it was so fast. When he stopped we where out the front of his house, he slipped his hand in mine after he put me down, he began walking and I froze, I was going into his house, was Kouga going to be there? I started to get sweaty and began to breath heavy. I let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran the other way, I didn't know what came over me. I ran a whole 8 blocks to get to my house and I arrived at the steps breathing uneven and hard. I bent over and felt a warm hand on my back, I breathed in and did a three sixty, punching the guy in the face.

I looked over the passed out body of a short brown haired boy, with a round face and a very innocent look when he was out cold, he was in a west Shikon high school uniform, his nose was bleeding, now I was breathy uneasy, my eyes watered, I thought I killed him.

"Ung" He mumbled as he got out of the daze, his eyes squinted when he looked at me. I grabbed his cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked looking deep into eyes, which were brown like my own.

"Ung, I think so" He murmured, then he gasped.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Am I in heaven?" he smiled lightly then grabbed my cheek too.

"No silly, your still on Earth, why?" I asked, oblivious to the compliment he was giving me.

"Because I'm looking into the eyes of an angel" He laughed then slipped his hand to the back of my head and pulled it closer to him, I started blinking furiously.

"Oi, Kagome, why'd you run off like that?" Inuyasha's voice echoed from another ten or so metres away, I pulled my head back but he had a strong grip.

"Let go, please" I begged in a mono tone, I didn't want Inuyasha to hurt him. _Wait, Inuyasha to hurt him, Inuyasha shouldn't have any reason to hurt him, its not like he is my boy- boyfriend or anything._ I giggled out loud and he loosed his grip around me and began sitting up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at me wide eyed, I had let go of his face, but we were both on the ground.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry about before" I said, bowing my head apologetically.

"Kagome, I don't mind, but it doesn't mean you have to punch some poor hobo out" Inuyasha smiled, a half smirk, half cheeky grin.

"I'm not a hobo" the boy mouthed off quickly, standing to his feet and wobbling.

"Inuyasha come on" I said standing up and running over to him. Trying to pull him back to get him to go to his house.

"I don't really care" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Angel lady, who managed to make my nose bleed, you are gorgeous. My name is Hobo, its an honour to be in the ground and Earth around you" I blushed, he was so sweet, kind of corny but sweet.

"Damn right you lucky…wait what?" Inuyasha took a step back and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What, don't you believe this lovely young lady looks like an angel" this guy was trying to aggravate Inuyasha and it was like it was working.

"Look here, dumb ass, I care about Kagome. Now get your fucking facts straight. The angels would be jealous of Kagome's beauty since she out ranks them by a million, okay. So don't try and show off in front of her pea brain, or I'll knock your block off" Inuyasha threatened him, the boy backed up before smiling a little.

"Kagome, I'm Hojo. And I would love to take you out on a date sometime, unless of course you and _him_ are a thing" Hojo walked toward me.

"We're together" Inuyasha growled.

"No, Inuyasha we aren't" I sighed, the thought of Inuyasha saying we are together making my heart flutter, but when I said it wasn't true I felt my heart drop. But I will go out on a date with Hojo, he seems sweet, and my heart dropping doesn't mean anything.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at me, pain disbelief and pain resided in his eyes, but he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever Kagome, go out with Homo, see if I care" Inuyasha turned his face away.

"Fine I will" Inuyasha didn't care anyway, oh boy he is swinging with his moods tonight, singing, smiling, crying, growling, fighting, now not caring.

"Really?" Hojo walked toward me and kissed my hand. "Is this your house? I'll pick you up about, 8, tomorrow, great. See you then" He was so eager.

"Inuyasha" I said softly, I wanted to comfort him.

"Its nothing Kagome, you can be with Hobo, I really don't mind. Its your life, have fun" There was a quiver in Inuyasha's voice, I hurt him and he was walking away, and I was letting him. Why aren't I yelling out to him? Reaching out my hand to grab him? Why aren't I chasing him? What's wrong with me? Don't I care? I love him, wait what. No I don't I love Kouga. My ex boyfriend, who moved away. I don't love Inuyasha. At all. Right now. At this point in time. I think.

**He he he, she sounds so confused, and the song in this is called **_**you and I tonight **_**by **_**Faber Drive**_** check those guys out they are great. I want 2 or more reviews. Inuyasha is really hurt by this. Sigh, I wanted to write a longer chapter. But I realised, its just over 5 pages and at 3387 words so I decided to stop :P so yeah to reviews. When we get to ten, I'll shout out to the tenth reviewer okays. XX**

**IILWV**


	6. The Lead Up

**Hey guys, I'm updating again. I really like where I'm going with this : ) he he, I hope you like it too, and this is going to have Kikyo in it, but I'm unsure whether to have her as I usually do, or she being nice.**

_**Chapter 5- The Lead Up**_

Inuyasha was just out of my sight when it began raining, I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my body to warm myself up, even if it didn't work all that well, I didn't want to move. I just replayed the conversation that happened between myself and two other really attractive boys, who am I kidding, I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I turned around and headed for the steps leading to the shrine. I stopped and looked behind me, hoping maybe someone would appear behind me, I wanted anything than to go upstairs and be asked by Sango about Inuyasha.

I made my way up the shrine steps, shivering as I went, I reached the top of the stairs and rung out my hair and kept it over my right shoulder, I opened the door and made my way inside, Sango wasn't anywhere in sight so I just walked up the stairs and went to my room, I felt so dark because the clouds had covered the sky, my mum was never at home anymore, I never knew what she was doing. I had grown so distant from my family, Souta went to move with my dads mother, apparently he was taking the whole drifting away from mother harder than I was. He was staying there for three months, until mum came home more often. I heard laughing in Sango's room, I walked over to her room and opened the door, Sango had someone else over, someone that WASN'T Miroku, I closed the door slightly and walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

It wasn't like Sango to cheat on anyone, even if they were a groping lecher, I sighed and slid down door, I was so angry at Sango right now. There was a knock on my door, I didn't get up and open it, I just sat there.

There was another knock and I was pretty sure it was Sango, I sighed and stood up opening the door as I stretched my legs. Sango stood at the doorway, she was smiling. She was happy it seemed, I wasn't…with her, but I could have been jumping to conclusions.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't even hear you come inside, where's Inuyasha?" She asked, craning her head into my bedroom, she frowned when she noticed he wasn't there. The boy she was with walked out of the room, he was taller than Miroku, and much better looking, with a long braid hanging over his shoulder, he smiled a toothy grin and held out his hand for me to shake. I didn't take it instead I stood on the skirting of the door. I frowned and looked over at Sango raising an eyebrow.

"This is Bankotsu, he's a FRIEND of mine" The emphasis on friend made me realise she could tell that I wasn't happy, and what I was assuming by the looks of things.

"Hey" He had a masculine voice which was much deeper than Kouga's, he looked older than Sango, 20, 21 maybe. I sighed and held out my hand, he took it in his and kissed it lightly, he looked deep into my eyes, making my cheeks flush a shade of red. He seemed sweet enough, but I was still unsure of him.

"Kagome right?" He asked winking at me. I was taken aback by him, just a couple of minutes ago he was making Sango laugh like she hadn't in ages. I nodded.

"I met Bankotsu a couple of days ago, and he works at my job with me, he moved from Tokyo" She smiled at me, I still wasn't impressed. "He's enrolling at the school, and when I mentioned I had a best friend who was kind of like a sister, he insisted on meeting you" I frowned, not another stalker guy.

"Look I love the offer…" I started, but was cut off abruptly by a sudden knock at the door, I jogged down the stairs to get away from the awkwardness, I quickly pulled the door open, Miroku was standing there shivering, it looked like he was caught out in the rain or something. I sighed and gestured for him to come in, worrying about what he will think about Bankotsu being here. He quickly scurried inside then embraced me in a hug, I didn't know whether it was for warmth or a thank you for opening the door, so I hugged him back. He let go, he looked up the stairs and Sango was gleaming with excitement, she had a huge grin on her face, but Miroku didn't seem happy.

"Sango, who's that?" Miroku was, to put it simply, a hypocrite, he was all for the groping women when he was with Sango, but when Sango brings a guy over, or says hi to an old high school friend he flips. I wasn't frustrated with Sango anymore, but Sango was stiff, she realised what it must've looked like from his perspective, since I had nothing better to do and I hated seeing my friend like that, I butted in, which I started regretting seconds later.

"I brought him here" I said, standing in front of Miroku's vision to Sango, who I heard make a very loud sigh of relief, I smiled.

"What about Inuyasha?" he asked, this is where I started to regret it, one, when I said that, all I was thinking of was Sango, two, what about him, so he kissed me, doesn't mean we're official or anything and three, I barely knew the guy at the top of the stairs, standing next to my best friend. I turned around and waved him down to the first floor, he jogged down quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Uh, well…" I stopped for a second, I couldn't think of an excuse, and I knew that if I said I was lying, Sango would kill me. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"She's lying, I brought Bankotsu here to meet Kagome, because I thought what she and Inuyasha had would have been a lust thing, since Kouga broke up with her and all I thought she was just using him" Sango smiled weakly "So I brought Bankotsu here, without asking Kagome, if what she had with Inuyasha was really… real" She stated and walked down the stairs, she felt even worse for lying to Miroku, I could see it in her eyes, but I guess she was telling the truth, but me…use Inuyasha. Never. I groaned at her excuse, and Bankotsu held on to my waist tighter, I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"Well I'm going upstairs" I said suddenly, like the whole thing didn't just happen. I started to make my way upstairs when masculine arms wrapped around me from behind, Bankotsu had grabbed me, then started to kiss my neck, I sighed and tried to pry his arms off of my body.

"I'll let go, if you go on a date with me this Friday" he whispered in my ear. I inwardly smiled, I kind of felt like a…female pimp? I didn't really know about this one, he hadn't flattered me or anything, but he seemed sweet, like his intentions were innocent, but then most guys with innocent intentions normally have more on their mind than what they show.

"Okay" I said, he finally let me go and kissed my lips, he turned away and I wiped them immediately afterwards. After Bankotsu left, Miroku was giving me the dirties, I kind of pissed me off, I stick up for Sango and get on Miroku's bad side, but if I didn't stick up for Sango, then I would be on her bad side, and I'd much rather Sango's bad side than Miroku's.

So instead of taking his filthy looks I walked up the stairs and flopped on my bed, but quickly got up expecting Inuyasha, my face automatically pouted when I realised he wasn't there. I went to the top drawer and pulled out a blue top, it was nothing flashy, just an average baggy blue top, one that I could sleep in. I took off my top and skirt and put on the top and hopped in the bed. It was still early, 4.00 maybe, but I was exhausted, and I really didn't want to be around when Miroku started asking questions about Bankotsu, even though the kid really does know how to pull off the "_Yeah, I want her_" attitude, Miroku can see past it all.

"Stupid Miroku and stupid Sango with their stupid arrangements" I said and faced the wall.

"Keh. You think that's bad" I turned around, Inuyasha sat on the window sill with a black hoodie and black slacks on. I smiled at him, how he managed never to get his lovely long locks of silver wet I will never know. I jumped up to give him a hug but he pushed me away, he frowned at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Kagome, you smell like another guy" He stated, I face palmed and sat on the floor "And you not wearing any pants" He grinned at me, that raised a little guilt off my shoulders, but not enough. But why should I care what he thinks, its my life, I can date or kiss (even though I didn't want to) who ever I want, whenever I want.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, just sit on the window sill all day, or are you gonna invite me in" He smirked and hopped off the window sill, as much as I wanted him to stay the night, I would want to kiss him and that would lead to another disaster, Sango would walk in, Miroku would give me more filthy looks, I groaned and stood up, making my way over to my chest of drawers again and pulling out a pair of pants.

"To be honest Kagome, you look kinda sexy like that, you don't have to put on pants if you don't want to" He laughed at my facial expression when I turned around, this is different, he seems much to casual for a guy who just smelt Bankotsu on me, and a guy who say me accept a date with complete stranger.

"Inuyasha, look we need to talk about…us" I said etching towards him, throwing my pants on the floor, I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

"Kagome, I know. But I really, really like you" Inuyasha said, getting ready to argue.

"Just shoosh and let me talk" I ordered, he made a zip noise with his lips, pretending to lock and throw away the key, this made me giggle. He nodded wanting me to go on with what I was going to say.

"Inuyasha, the past two days have been…" I tried to think of a word, but I could name so many I just pretended to draw a blank.

"Magical" He mentioned, his head was bowed, was he sad. Oh crap, no I won't keep going to him whenever he pouts.

"I was going to say really confusing for me. But you being there has really made a big difference, I feel like Kouga isn't with me anymore, but you have replaced him" I yelled at myself inside."So what, I'm a replacement" He snapped at me, making me jump.

"I wasn't meaning that" I said trying to reason with him.

"What then, am I the rebound guy?" He asked, his eyes filling with regret.

"No" I said quietly "I just don't know my feelings for you, and it feels like your making whatever was bad, better" I looked up at him. His head was turned away, and the ground vibrated as he bounced his foot on the ground.

"Kagome…" He whispered, he turned around and pounded on me, I felt my heart jolt as he pinned my arms to the bed, we were now laying down, and I was in my underwear, well almost only my underwear, he only had to take off my top like he did the night before.

My thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's lips crashing down onto mine, like I was his drug and he needed his daily dose, I hiccupped and he chuckled.

"Don't laugh" I snapped, a little to meanly for the situation.

"Sorry" He said kissing me again, then he jumped up and awkwardly smiled.

"What?" I asked, looking at him curiosity filling my eyes.

"You aren't exactly wearing the right clothing for making out Kagome" He blushed and then brushed a loose strand of his hair out of his face. I looked down at myself and felt my face turn red, I wasn't wearing the right clothes for making out in that's for sure, I sighed and walked to wear I threw my pants on the floor, turned around and smiled sarcastically and then dramatically put on my pants. He laughed as I did this, then his ears twitched, I knew what was happening, Sango was coming or was it Miroku, I groaned then ran over to him embracing him in a hug, he pried me off of him.

"Kagome, you just said" _I know what I just said I just said it dummy_, I giggled at my thought and he kissed my forehead.

"Inuyasha, why does it matter if they saw us?" I asked, shifting all my weight onto one leg.

"Because, Miroku knows about that Bankotitsu" Inuyasha sniggered. I frowned at him, does he really have to bag every guy that I see.

"Its Bankotsu Inuyasha, BANK-OTSU" I said loudly, he shooshed me then jumped out the window.

"Kagome" It was Miroku's lecherous voice on the otherside of the door, I was so glad I had put pants on. I walked up to the door and opened it, Miroku was smiling, but there was still a hint of anger residing in his eyes, what had Sango done to this kid.

"Yes?" I said standing in he doorway, wondering whether or not to let him in.

"May I come in?" I nodded at his question and he made himself comfortable on my bed, sprawling over it. I frowned, and furrowed by brow.

"Move over" I ordered and sat next to his feet, he looked at me then shook his head lightly.

"I can't believe you" He said calmly. I shot him a death glare.

"You can't believe me, why?" I snapped.

"Bankotsu" He said easily, the name just flowing out of his mouth.

"What about him?" I crossed my arms over my chest, then looked away from his gaze.

"The date, I think you should cancel it, for Inuyasha's sake, I mean he really cares for you" Miroku sat up so he could touch my knee, I almost slapped him when he did this but I looked at him and he was anything but joking.

"I don't have to change everything because of Inuyasha, you know that right?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know, but Kagome. You really don't understand his feelings for you he even…" The door swung open, it was Bankotsu he stood there with a bunch of roses, I started blushing.

"Bankotsu?" I questioned.

He nodded at me and Miroku jumped up from the bed and shot him a glare as he walked passed him, they really didn't like each other, I didn't know why Bankotsu didn't like Miroku but I understood why Miroku didn't, he was Inuyasha's best friend.

"Hey Kagome, I brought you these" He handed them to me, they were only small compared to the ones Inuyasha left me.

"I can see you brought them" I sniggered, he didn't him looked disappointed in himself.

"You don't like them" He went to grab them back, I pulled my arm away from him, still holding onto the flowers, I did like them. I preferred lily's but he didn't know that. The joke I made before, Inuyasha would have laughed about it. Why did everything I do revert back to Inuyasha.

"I do" I remarked quickly. He started grinning then embraced me in a hug, I didn't feel comfortable doing this, so I pushed him away.

"Look" I started "I don't even know you, so please just stop, and go home. I'm tired" I said, he looked upset. Stupid puppy eyes, I groaned and pushed him out the door forcefully and slammed it behind him. I threw the flowers on my desk and then laid in my bed, I was so tired, and no-one would leave me alone.

"What do you mean?" I heard Miroku from downstairs.

"I mean, your… _buddy buddy _up there, Miroku, doesn't seem like just your friend, the way you had the hand on her knee" Bankotsu spat his name when he spoke it, I knew how much Sango would be angry with me, even though nothing was happening, but I felt sorry for Miroku. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, Sango looked at me in surprise, as if I would come down from hearing that.

"That's I Bankotsu the date is off, this is why I don't bother with guys like you" I snapped at him.

"Guys like who?" Bankotsu came closer toward me, I felt the fear radiating off of me.

"The ones who think that they can walk around and do what ever they want because they can" I stated holding my ground.

"You're a little wench you know that, I'm going to have to…" He was tackled to the ground before I could hear what else he had to say, I looked over to Bankotsu, Inuyasha was on top of him punching his forearms which were blocking his face.

"Inuyasha, STOP!" I shouted and ran over to the aggravated half demon in front of me bashing up Bankotsu, as much as he deserved a beating, he didn't deserve one from Inuyasha, who doesn't actually know how strong he actually is. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He stopped, then Bankotsu elbowed him in the face. Inuyasha growled then sniggered, and pounded his face in, blood was spraying everywhere, I tried to pull him off of Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha, please" I said he jumped off of him and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a strong embrace Bankotsu wobbled to his feet then stormed out of the door, Inuyasha pulled away then held my face and kissed my forehead.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something" Miroku said, looking at me desperately in the eyes.

I nodded, I didn't know what it would be, but I was just worried it was going to be bad.

"Inuyasha, did something…" Miroku said, quietly, like he was ashamed.

**Hehehe, if that's not a cliffy I don't know what is. : ) Some reviews please, more than two if you all don't mind. Thank you. : )**

**Oh and I want some idea's about Kikyo, I don't know what I should have for her last name, and whether or not I should make her a bitch of not, so reviews on that please. Thank you… **

**IILWV, TTFN, luv you all. **


	7. The Date

**Hello everyone, this is chapter six, the date. I couldn't wait for this one, oh and I was reading back on my previous chapters and I confused myself in my writing, okay so Kagome's dream Chapter 1, she actually hasn't met Hojo, so she just randomly dreamt about him. And Chapter four, when she first met Hojo, he said my name is Hobo in one sentence, and in the other hes like I'm Hojo, I don't remember what I type, so I might read over or whatever :P if you guys get what I'm writing then I guess its okay. Okay cool. Random rant of info.**

_**Chapter 6- The date**_

I looked at Miroku, my eyes wide with shock at what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you before, but he has done something, and I don't know wether you will find it bad or good" Miroku said looking at the ground.

"Well, what is it?" I asked him, walking closer toward him.

I heard Inuyasha in the background growling at Miroku, I looked at him, his ears were pushed against his head and his eyes were wide, looking guilty, like a dog. I looked back at Miroku and he was gone, he must've walked up the stairs. I stomped my foot down on the ground. What was so bad that Inuyasha had done? I eyed off Inuyasha the whole time, Sango had gone too. She must've taken Miroku out of the awkward situation, Inuyasha walked over to me his eyes still wide, he must have done something really bad.

"Kagome, I don't want you to worry about what Miroku said" Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes.

"How am I not supposed to?" I snapped, but he also said it might be good. Inuyasha flinched when I snapped at him, I looked him deep in his eyes and lightly kissed his cheek. He let go of my shoulder and kissed my lips lightly.

"Goodbye Kagome" My eyes ran over the room, emptiness, I groaned. I actually was longing for Inuyasha's touch, his warm hand placed perfectly around the shape of my face, his warm rough and strangely sweet lips crashing down on mine. The feel of his strong arms around my waist holding me into his body, when I cry, when I yell, or just because he wants to hold me.

"My Inuyasha, right?" I said softly, he had already gone. So no-one would have heard it, it was strange, it felt like all the butterflies in my stomach were having a party, and my heart decided it wanted to break my ribs.

I turned around and jogged up the staircase and headed for my room, it was late and dark, and tomorrow I had a date, with Hojo, why with Hojo. I barely knew the guy and I accepted a date like that with him. I don't really see the reason why I shouldn't date its not like Inuyasha has anything to do with it. And that was true, Inuyasha didn't. I should have been dating, I just got out of a serious relationship, with Kouga.

My body crumbled underneath me, luckily I was in my room when I feel, I couldn't move, and I don't think I was breathing. I wasn't over Kouga, Inuyasha made the pain, or whatever pain there was left, go away. Disappear for a while, but when he left, my heart broke. Because they both left me, Inuyasha for a short while and Kouga forever, I started to shake, I had to stop saying his name, Kouga. A gasp for air escaped my lips, I had stopped breathing, for how long I'm not sure but it had happened. My door opened and Sango stood at the doorway with Miroku in hand.

"Kagome" Sango yelled and she ran to my side, Miroku came over and picked me up placing me on my bed. Tears streamed down my face, which was now red from them finding me on the floor.

"Do you need us to take you to the hospital?" Miroku said calmly, he wasn't looking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing cam out. I was tired I just wanted to sleep, wake up tomorrow not in a stupid hospital bed with stupid doctors monitoring my every move. That's what I didn't want. I tried to shake my head, I succeeded barely, Miroku nodded and walked out of the room.

Sango sighed and squeezed my shoulder. She walked out of the room and pulled the door shut behind her. I felt cold, and alone, this was the first night Inuyasha hadn't come over, the first night. Cold turkey. I sighed and got my feeling in my body back, and rolled over facing my wall. I closed my eyes and tears fell from them, I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the birds chirping on the tree outside of my window, I rolled over and rubbed my eyes, an image of a man standing in front of me made me jump back.

"Hey" the deep voice hummed to me.

"Who are you?" I breathed out.

"Kagome, its Inuyasha" My vision was blurry, when they came back into focus, I saw Inuyasha in a pair of black trackies white skate shoes and a white v-neck shirt, he smiled at me. I smiled back, so much for cold turkey. I flipped my legs over the side of my bed and wiggled my toes in the soft carpet.

"You know, you should tell Sango and Miroku your coming before you jump through my window" I said slowly, I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed out a baby blue dress, in came up to my knees but puffed out at the bottom, it had thin straps and a string to tie around my waist. I took off my shirt, not facing Inuyasha, and got into the dress, after putting on the dress I got out my black converse and put my hair into a high ponytail. I turned around to a gob smacked Inuyasha, his eyes were wide and he was biting his lower lip.

"Inuyasha" He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, his face turned into a shade of red and I smiled at him.

"Yes?" He answered, as if I said his name as a question.

"Nothing, why are you here?" I asked him, it turned out the way I said it was a question.

"I wanted to see you" He bowed his head nervously.

"Well you shouldn't have came to see me, I have a date today" I said to him plainly. His eyes narrowed.

"With that Hobo guy? Are you still going?" He asked, he didn't like the sound of this date, I could see it in his eyes.

"Its Hojo, and yes I'm still going, why wouldn't I?" I turned back toward my wardrobe and opened the top draw pulling out a blue ribbon and plaited it into my hair.

"I just thought that maybe…never mind" He stopped mid sentence and walked out the door, I grabbed his wrist.

"Inuyasha, please" I begged him.

"What Kagome?" He snapped at me, I jumped back and tears started to fall from my eyes. "No no no, Kagome don't cry" He cupped my face in his hands and lifted my head up to face him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, just go" I said, lifeless words coming out of my life.

He nodded and left again, like last night except this time I asked him to leave. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started drinking the water. I finished half of it in about 5 minutes, I was nervous, and I need to pee. I walked back up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Occupado" Miroku answered from the other side of the door.

"Stupid Miroku" I mumbled to myself, I turned around and walked around the bottom floor holding my bladder.

"HURRY UP" I shouted up the staircase.

"I JUST GOT IN HERE" Sango shouted back, if she didn't hurry I was going to pee myself.

"Oh my god" I said to myself, it had just hit 12 o'clock. I sighed and went to the bench and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"I'm out" Sango said casually as she walked passed me.

"Good" I put the apple down and ran into the bathroom.

After peeing I walked down stairs and lounged on the couch.

"You just gonna sit there?" Inuyasha was sitting on the bench, his back was slumped over and he took a bite out of the apple I was holding before.

"Well, that was the plan" I said, patting the spot next to me.

"Nah, I'm comfortable here" He sighed, looked at me once then looked away again.

"Did I do something?" I asked, playing with my hair nervously.

"No, I just…" he sighed again. "never mind" He jumped off the bench top, threw the apple in the bin and walked over to me. He pushed a strand on hair behind my ear.

"Inuyasha" I whispered.

"Shh" He kissed my forehead "You mean the world to me, Higurashi" He smiled then kissed my forehead again.

I grabbed his white V-neck shirt and pulled him into a kiss, but he pulled away. That was when I realised fully that something was wrong.

"I did do something" I stood up and grabbed his hand, he pulled his hand away. But his chin was facing upwards, avoiding my gaze all together. "Inuyasha" I cupped my hand on his cheek and forced his head down to look at me. His cheeks were as red as roses and his eyes were watery.

"Kagome" He placed his hand on mine, which was still on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yes?" My tone questioned his statement.

"I feel as if, what we have, doesn't mean anything to you" He stopped, pulled my hand off his face and intertwined his fingers in between mine. "It hurts me to see you with Homo, and it hurt me to see you with Bankotsu, I just lashed out on him first" He sighed then kissed the back of my hand. "I just l… like you, I care for you a lot" He looked away.

"I do care, but what we have…" I stopped myself. What did we have? Did it actually mean anything to me?

"What?" His brow furrowed. "What did you want to say?"

"That's just it, I'm not entirely sure" I said to him, I bit my lip.

"Hmph" He sniggered a little. "I guess what I am to you is kind of a beneficial friendship, right Kagome?" He pulled away from me, his voice raised.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't what me like that Kagome, you know what I am on about" He groaned and grabbed a handful of his hair in both of his hands. He pulled then sat down. "All these other guys, Hobo, Bankotsu" He spat the names as if they were poisonous to speak of. "They are boyfriend material. But me, I'm just a rebound, to pass your time" I saw the tears drop from his eyes. "I'm just you benefit to get over Kouga" I froze. Inuyasha thinks all he is to me is a rebound, my benefit, I could leave it like that, and go on my date with Hojo and then tell him I'm not interested. Or I could tell him what I'm feeling right now.

"Inuyasha" I replied softly.

"Don't" He said harshly. "Don't say your words '_But Inuyasha, I do care for you, you mean so much to me'_ they are lies, lies that you come up with to make yourself feel better" He was accusing me.

"How dare you?" I said to him sourly. " You kissed me, remember, you… you kissed me. All I wanted was a hug, I wanted I goodbye. You kissed me. And now you are yelling at me for it, saying that you mean nothing to me, saying that I'm using you" I choked it all out, I was crying, my knees buckled, Inuyasha caught me, and put my on his lap.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I just genuinely thought that you didn't care, that I didn't mean anything to you" He always apologises when I cry, I didn't want him to this time.

"Don't apologise, its not your fault" I blinked away tears. "Maybe we should stop… what we have" His eyes widened.

"Maybe" His voice was soft, but calm.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't blame yourself for this" I said to him, I wrapped his luscious white hair around one of my fingers.

"Kagome" He mumbled and kissed my cheek, I felt my face go warm. I wondered if he could feel my embarrassment. I sighed and stood up. That was it, no more kissing Inuyasha, no more of what we did. I looked at the clock, time really flew, it was 3 o'clock, maybe we just sat there, in silence.

"I should…go" he said lightly.

"Mm" I nodded. I walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his neck, I rested my head on his chest.

"You smell…amazing" He kissed the top of my head. I pulled away. He meant a lot to me, and I was beginning to realise it everyday more and more.

He walked away and opened the front door, he turned around quickly and nodded at me. Without saying another word, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off, because Sango came running down the stairs.

"Kagome, its quarter to seven" I jumped up, and ran up the stairs bolting into the bathroom and had a shower. After the shower I blow dried my hair and put on some red lipstick, ran back into my bedroom and grabbed a holly green strapless dress that went down to the floor, I grabbed my green converse, I smiled lightly before a knock at the door startled me. I still wasn't ready.

"Hello" Sango had answered the door.

"Hi, Is…" Hojo started talking, his voice was timid and far away. I groaned, why did I agree to this?

"Kagome is still getting ready, take a seat on the couch, do you _want_ anything?" Sango would probably be glaring at him by the tone of her voice.

I ran into the bathroom quickly and pinned my hair back with a green flower clip, I put on some green eye shadow and put it on lightly. I didn't like this. It didn't feel quite how I wanted it to.

I walked out of the bathroom and began walking down the stairs. Hojo turned around, and automatically his mouth dropped, I sniggered. Sango shook her head then headed back up the stairs. Now I knew I was going to cop it when I got home.

"Wow" Was what he managed to get out of his weak feminine lips. I groaned, now I was looking at his lips.

"Are you gonna just sit there or, are we gonna go?" I said, giving him a 'DER' look.

He jumped up and opened the door, he stood there with a large grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked down the shrine steps. He was following close behind, I started thinking about Inuyasha. His golden orbs that stared into my own, his cute laugh, he ears and he gorgeous fanged smile. I stopped, then continued walking, we had agreed, both Inuyasha and I that this was mutual and that we were not going to do what we do. Even if it meant it was hurting me.

"Kagome" Hojo's little voice said from behind me. "Do you mind if we walk?" Did I really have a choice with answering that, it was obvious he didn't bring a car. I face palmed and then nodded. It was going to frustrate me and it was already becoming a long night.

It was a long walk but it was a silent long walk, I don't think he had ever had a girlfriend, or any experience with girls at all.

"Kagome" he whispered. "We are here" His face was toward the ground, he was a shy one. If there was one thing I hated more than liars, it was shy people.

It was a small restaurant, a family business maybe, nothing major though. He walked in with his head held high, it dawned on me. It was a family business and it belonged to his family, or a close friend.

"Hojo" An older lady in a corner stall stood up. This was going to be a really long night, I thought to myself. I followed him. "Its out the back" She smiled at me, it was kind of creepy how welcoming that lady was. It was a major creep out.

I followed Hojo, out the back was a small table for two with a candle in the middle, two waiters on either side on the table were pouring some wine into some glasses. A small band were playing some soft music in the background, the lead guitarist was kind of cute, but he seemed like more of a rocker.

Hojo pulled out my chair, what a gentle man, or a suck up. Whatever it was, I enjoyed the attention. I sat down and put a napkin on my lap, one of the waiters handed me a menu, I opened it and a sheet of white paper slid out.

_Here is my number, your kind of cute ;)_

_04 78 908 567 _(so all of you know, this is fake, don't call it, if you do someone may actually be on the other end)

I blushed, I had to admit, it was adorable, I'm on a date, and someone gave me there number. I wasn't really hungry, so I watched Hojo each a lobster kill Patrick feast. He kept talking about how he is proud to be wanting to go into the family business. And it's a big deal for his family.

"How do you feel?" He asked, after stuffing his face.

"Ill, I guess. But otherwise fine" To be perfectly honest, watching him chow down on some kind of shell fish made me sick to my stomach.

"Do you want to go home?" I shuddered, walking is probably not the best idea.

"Not right now" I said. "How about some more upbeat music"

"Really? You seem to… feminine to like harder, more upbeat music" I cocked an eyebrow, he really thought he knew me. I frowned and hen shook my head, what an idiot.

"Yes, I would like some upbeat music" I smiled lightly at him then he walked over to the lead guitarist, who also must have been the singer.

"Hey" The guy said standing up "This is dedicated to the lovely girl in that green dress"

(Underoath- Writing on The Walls is the song, I'm lazy so this time no lyrics write out)

After the song finished, the guys looked tired, and I felt tired, Hojo was just sitting down. It was kind of a hard song to dance to. The lead singer hopped down from the stage and walked over to me.

"You know, I haven't seem a girl with such chocolate brown eyes since, well since never" he grinned, and I genuinely chuckled for the first time tonight.

"You want to go somewhere, and leave this dork?" He asked grabbing my hand. I shook him off, I'm not one for ditching, but I could have stood him up.

"No" I said. I walked over to Hojo "Can we go now?" I asked. He nodded and walked to the front of the restaurant with me. A lovely limousine was idling at the front of the restaurant, Hojo grabbed my hand and dragged me toward it.

"Wow Hojo, you really went out of your way" I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Well, thanks but, I didn't get the limo" he shyly turned away. "But I can borrow my aunties car" He smiled at me, what a sweet, naive, family loving boy. I just nodded, I'd rather that then walking.

He smiled and ran back inside. The band came back out.

"Hey, it's the girl who rejected you" One of the boys, who I believe was the drummer teased.

"What ever" He walked over to the limo and turned back at me and smiled, way to rub it in, I thought.

"Hey" I said without thinking.

"Hey what?" He said.

"I like the way you play, its really… touching" I said politely.

"Wow, thanks, I mean we are only a part time cover band, but its nice to hear that" He smiled a toothy smile then got into the limo.

Hojo came out and tried to hold my hand, I shook him off.

"We have to walk" He smiled at me, I just nodded. I was bored none the less, and making it worse he kept blabbing on about how amazing the stars were, and how he knows a girl that reminds him of the stars in the night sky.

"Sorry" I said, I frowned and ran off on him.

"KAGOME!" he shouted from behind me, honestly if he wanted to know me, then wouldn't he have chased me.

I arrived at the shrine. I was out of breath and I wanted to get up the stairs. I looked up the steps. A little snigger frightened me.

"Hey" Inuyasha's deep voice made my heart jump. He was standing at the front door, even after what had just happened.

"Hi" I smiled at him, but the gesture wasn't returned.

"Kagome" he stopped then smiled "I want to tell you something" He ran down the steps.

"Yes Inuyasha"

"I want to be, just friends, if that's all you want to be right now" He kissed my lips one last time and carried me up the stairs.

"Thank you" I opened the door and walked up the staircase into my bedroom, which was full of lilies. I giggled, Inuyasha wasn't the type to do this. I went to my bed, a note sat there.

"I wonder"

_Kagome_ it had one the front, it was Inuyasha's writing though.

_**Hi, I know its strange to hear from me in such a short notice, but I'm coming back home, something's come up and I need to discuss it with Inuyasha. **_

_**I know you may not want to see me, so I will leave you be. I'll come back from dads in about 3 months. See you then. Xx Kouga.**_

I froze.

**Hey guys, yeah that was a chapter of mine. I must apologise for the late update, I have had a busy life. Year 10, homework, moved house. So its been busy for me. But I'll update A.S.A.P for you guys.**

**The next Chapter is called Three Months Later **

**Xx IILWV**


End file.
